L'aprèsguerre
by DeabraHart
Summary: Imaginez un instant qu'une guerre éclate et que tout les robots soit rayé de la carte... même Astro et sa soeur Uranie. Comment viveront les gens qui les ont connu... Mais sontils vraiment morts? SVP review!


À une certaine époque, l'homme créa des machines pour les aider dans leurs vies quotidiennes. Plus la technologie avançait, plus les robots ressemblaient aux humains, jusqu'en 2341. Cette année-là une étude prouva que les robots avaient pris le dessus sur l'emploi, dès lors l'être humain se mit a douter de l'utilité de sa création. Et c'est cette étude qui déclencha la guerre anti-robot. Une chasse meurtrière toucha toute l'Amérique. Futurapolis, ville mère des droits des robots, ville où les robots étaient égalent à l'homme fût elle aussi touchée par cette série meurtrière. Dans cette petite ville, Astro tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas se mettre a dos les humains en les secourant au moindre danger. Mais pourtant, les lettres de menacent affluait au ministere des sciences pour que soit débrancher Astro… certaine était même des lettres de menaces. De peur que certains mettent leurs menaces a exécution, un petit groupe formé de quelques étudiants, de leur professeur Monsieur Morse et du ministre de la robotique le professeur Codrine, essaya tant bien que mal de protéger la petite famille d'Astro, à laquelle ils tenaient particulièrement. Mais tous leurs efforts furent vains… Durant la nui leur demeure fut détruite par une violente explosion qui pulvérisa tout. Dans les débris, on retrouva que des composantes électroniques inidentifiables, il fût impossible de réparer leurs amis.

Quinze ans plus tard… Un jeune homme assez grand aux cheveux d'un brun pale luisant au soleil est assit sur son parterre, lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Il ouvre la porte.

Jean-Christophe :- Oh salut Tom

Tom :- Hey salut Jean-Christophe!

Jean-Christophe :- Comment vas-tu?

Tom;- Bien et toi?

Jean-Christophe :- Super… Ça fait un bail!

Tom :- Mets-en! Quoi trois quatre mois?

Jean-Christophe :- Environ. Comment va Marie?

Tom :- Bien elle en est a son sixième mois. La grossesse se déroule bien.

Jean-Christophe :- Je suis heureux pour vous.

Tom :- Et toi… toujours célibataire?

Jean-Christophe :- Je préfère dire volage… (rire)… Que veux-tu personne ne veut de moi!

Tom;- Dis dont que c'est toi qui ne veut personne…

Jean-Christophe :- Bon changeons de sujet… que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

Tom :- As-tu encore des pousses de cette merveilleuse plante que tu m'a montrer la dernière fois?

Jean-Christophe :- Oui… elles sont même prête a être planter. T'en veux combien?

Tom :- Je prends tout ce que tu peux me donner.

Jean-Christophe :- C'est pour un contrat?

Tom :- Oui… un gros! Un dénommé Oiesu qui a acheté le domaine libre au bout de la rue d'Avanti.

Jean-Christophe :- Le manoir des Smith? Le gros manoir? Oiesu… ça ma dit quelque chose…

Tom :- Comment va Codrine?

Jean-Christophe :- Pas beaucoup mieux… La vieillesse n'aide pas.

Tom :- Je vois. J'irai le voir prochainement. Morse est toujours la?

Jean-Christophe :- Oui, c'est juste pour dire qu'il ne dort pas dans le lit de Codrine.

Tom :- Ils sont amis depuis des années. Bon je dois y aller, mon client prend possession du domaine demain. Bye et merci pour

les pousses….

Il quitte laissant Jean-Christophe perdu dans ses pensée.

Les nouveaux arrivant sont attendus vers treize heures. Une énorme voiture décapotable fait son entrée dans l'entrée du manoir. Un homme âgé d'environ 30 ans débarque suivit d'une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans.

Tom;- Monsieur Oiesu je suppose?

Oiesu :- Oui, vous devez être Monsieur Saily?

Tom :- Oui mais appelez-moi Tom. Voici vos clefs et si y a quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas a m'appeler… voici ma carte.

Il lui tendit un petit bout de carton.

Oiesu :- Merci je n'hésiterez pas…

Il se retourne et se dirige vers l'imposante maison suivit de prêt par la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle passe devant Tom, il peut apercevoir ses jolis yeux d'un vert ensorceleur sous son chapeau qui couvre ses longs cheveux bruns soyeux. Tom quitte pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Dans la chambre ensoleillée, le professeur Codrine repose tranquillement, branchée a plusieurs machines.

Tom :- bonjour M. Morse.

Morse :- Oh Tom quel plaisir de te voir.

Tom :- Comment vas-t-il?

Morse :- Pas beaucoup mieux malheureusement.

Tom :-Hmm.

Jean-Christophe arrive sur l'entre fait. Après quelques bonjour échangés.

Tom :- Jean-Christophe si tu n'as rien de prévu, j'aurai besoin de toi demain.

Jean-Christophe :- Oui bien sûr pourquoi?

Tom :- Je dois aller réparer la remise près de la piscine du Manoir des Oiesu.

Morse :- Oiesu? Vous parlez du professeur Oiesu?

Tom :- Euh je ne sais pas si il est professeur, mais ils semble tout de même assez jeune.

Morse :- Oh alors ce n'est pas lui. Le Oiesu que je connais doit avoir le même âge que Codrine. Il est un imminent physicien qui a

réussit de grand progrès dans la robotique.

Jean-Christophe :- Pas de problème Tom. Je te retrouve chez toi vers midi.

Tom :- Parfait.

Le lendemain a midi, Jean-Christophe rejoint Tom et ensemble ils quittent pour le manoir. Comme ils pénètrent sur le terrain ils se dirigent immédiatement vers la piscine. À sa grande surprise, la jeune femme de la veille est assise au bord de la piscine se prélassant au soleil. Le voyant arriver elle se relève.

Dame :- Désolé mon frère n'est pas là… (accent japonais)

Tom :-C'est pas grave… Nous venons réparer la remise.

Dame :- Ah… Faites somme chez vous.

Jean-Christophe :- Vous avez un très joli accent mademoiselle.

Dame :- Merci. Monsieur…?

Jean-Christophe :- Jean-Christophe Seisuku, mais appelez-moi Jean-Christophe.

Dame :- Enchanté Jean-Christophe, je être… je suis Kyoskya Oiesu.

Jean-Christophe :- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Mademoiselle Oiesu.

Kyoskya :- Appellez-moi Kyo.

Jean-Christophe va rejoindre Tom qui a commencé à travailler sur la remise. Le soleil frappe fort en cette après midi de juillet. Soudain, sorti de nulle part une dame d'âge mûr apparu non loin d'eux et se dirige vers Kyoskya. Elle parle un court moment en japonais et la dame quitte vers la maison. Kyoskya se lève enfile une sortie de bain. Jean-Christophe ne peut détacher ses yeux de la silhouette de la jeune femme,. Tom s'en rend compte. Kyoskya les rejoins.

Kyoskya :- Monsieur Saily… J'aurai un service a vous demander.

Tom :- Bien sûr.

Kyoskya :- J'ai un rendez-vous demain soir avec importants gens, mon frère peut pas venir. Mon français n'est pas encore

parfait. J'aimerai savoir si vous pouviez m'accompagner.

Tom :- Oh je ne peut malheureusement pas ce soir. Mais peut-être que Jean-Christophe pourrait vous accompagner?

Jean-Christophe :- Demain soir… je n'ai rien de prévu.

Kyoskya :- Oh parfait. On se dit 6 heures demain.

Jean-Christophe :- Parfait je viendrai vous chercher a 6 heures.

Pour le remercier elle lui dédie son plus beau sourire. Sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte la dame est de retour, plateau de rafraîchissements en main.

Kyoskya :- Une limonade?

Tom et Jean-Christophe :- Oh Avec plaisir Merci.

Après quelques gorgées Kyoskya quitte avec la dame vers la maison laissant les deux hommes travailler au soleil.

Tom :- Jean-Christophe… je l'ai vu.

Jean-Christophe :- Quoi donc?

Tom :- Hey bien le regard que tu pose sur Kyo.

Jean-Christophe :- Que veux-tu insinuer?

Tom :- Tu as le coup de foudre!

Jean-Christophe :- Dans tes rêves l'ami!

Tom :- On verra bien… Mais je suis certain que dans peu de temps tu auras fini de ta vie volage.

Le lendemain, Jean-Christophe passe chercher Kyo a 6heures comme prévu. Elle attendait non loin de la porte, radieuse. Elle portait une jolie robe longue et ajusté d'une rouge passion. Ses cheveux peignés de façon a éclairer son visage.

Jean-Christophe :- Puis-je me permettre?

Kyoskya :- Oui.

Jean-Christophe :- Vous êtes ravissante!

Kyoskya :- (gênée) Merci.

Il lui tend le bras.

Jean-Christophe :- Allons-y.

Kyoskya :- Oui.

Elle se retourne et s'adresse a une domestique en japonais. Il marche jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois confortablement assit.

Jean-Christophe :- Je trouve cela merveilleux de vous entendre parler en japonais.

Kyoskya :- oh pour moi c'est naturel.

Jean-Christophe :- Pourtant vous n'êtes pas japonais de naissance… pardonnez mon indiscrétion.

Kyoskya :- Il n'y a rien a pardonner. Ma mère est américaine pur souche et mon père japonais.

Jean-Christophe :- Alors vous avez vécue au japon?

Kyoskya :- Mes parents ont divorcés alors que j'avais un an. Ma mère est restée en Amérique avec Masumo, mon frère. Et mon

père m'a emmener au japon. J'étais très malade jeune et seul les japonais avaient la possibilité de me guérir.

Jean-Christophe :- J'ose croire qu'il ont réussit.

Kyoskya :- oui. Mais j'ai perdu mon frère de vue pendant de nombreuses années. Et il y a un peu plus de deux ans nous nous

sommes retrouvés par hasard.

Jean-Christophe :- Quel triste enfance.

Kyoskya :- Pas vraiment. J'ai disons eu de bons amis qui ont compenser. Mais je suis sur que la votre fût plus palpitante.

Jean-Christophe :- Pas vraiment. Je suis né ici. Je n'ai eu qu'un véritable ami. Vous savez le genre à qui vous n'avez pas à parler il

vous comprend en un seul coup d'œil.

Kyoskya :- Oui.

Jean-Christophe :- Il est mort, il y a presque 15 ans. Depuis, je ne fais pas confiance aux autres. Je n'ouvres jamais mon cœur de

peur de revivre la perte d'un être cher.

Kyoskya :- Je suis désolé Jean-Christophe. Vous savez, la douleur s'atténue avec le temps mais votre cœur s'accrochera un jour

et vous ne pourrez l'en empêcher.

Jean-Christophe :- Je sais… enfin je le pense.

Elle lui sourit. En cet instant, son cœur fait une embardée. Il ne pouvait pas le croire… Tom a raison, il a le coup de foudre, La soirée ne fût pas un désastre mais presque. Quelques minutes après leur arrivée, un serveur s'approche d'eux.

Serveur :- Madame Oiesu?

Kyoskya :- Oui c'est moi ?

Serveur :- Il y a un appel pour vous.

Kyoskya :- Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle se lève et se dirige vers le téléphone. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle est de retour.

Kyoskya :- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Jean-Christophe :- Quoi?

Kyoskya :- Mes relations ne peuvent être présent ce soir. Vous allez devoir vous contenter de mon humble compagnie.

Jean-Christophe :- Voilà une agréable nouvelle.

Le visage de Kyoskya s'empourpre soudainement. Le repas se déroule bien. Lorsque arrive le dessert, le serveur reviens.

Serveur :- Monsieur Seishuku?

Jean-Christophe :- Oui .

Serveur :- Vous avez reçu un message.

Il lui tend un morceau de papier plier en deux. Kyoskya voit le regard de Jean-Christophe s'assombrir alors que ce dernier lit le mémo.

Kyoskya :- Que se passe-t-il?

Jean-Christophe :- Une connaissance a moi est très gravement malade et on vient de m'annoncer que son état est encore

détériorer on craint qu'il ne passe pas la nuit. Je suis désolé je dois y aller.

Pour bien faire le serveur passe a cet instant à côté de leur table.

Kyoskya :- Apportez-moi la facture s'il vous plaît…. Nous quittons.

Jean-Christophe :- Je paye!

Ils sortit 3 billets de vingt dollars et sorti. Ils embarquent dans la voiture, direction l'hôpital. Lorsqu'ils arrivent sur l'étage dans la petite salle d'attente adjacente à la chambre, ils trouvent Monsieur Morse, Tom et Marie déjà assit. Le docteur du professeur Codrine entre en même temps qu'eux.

Tom :- Désolé Madame Oiesu d'avoir interrompu votre souper.

Kyoskya :- Non ce n'est rien…

Jean-Christophe :- C'est l'heure docteur?

Docteur :- J'en ai bien peur.

Un silence de plomb tombe sur la salle.

Kyoskya :- Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous un instant en privé?

Docteur :- Euh…

Morse :- Allez-y je vous donne mon autorisation de divulgation.

Docteur :- Bien suivez-moi.

Ils quittent et entrent dans le bureau du docteur.

Kyoskya :- Puis-je savoir de quoi souffre cet homme?

Docteur :- D'un cancer de la moelle osseuse avancé.

Kyoskya :- Mais vous pouvez le soigner!

Docteur :- Je sais. Mais l'opération est très coûteuse, ses assurance ne peuvent tout débourser et le pauvre n'a pas les moyen de

payer. Il arrive a peine a défrayer les frais d'hospitalisation. De plus, comme vous devez le savoir, le gouvernement

n'aide plus financièrement les personnes malades âgées de plus de 65 ans.

Kyoskya :- Combien coûte l'opération et le moelle artificielle?

Docteur :- Avec les frais médicaux on parle d'environ 50 milles dollars.

Kyoskya :- Pouvez-vous me composer le 95-978-635….

Le docteur s'exécute, à sa grande surprise il tombe en liaison avec la banque de Tokyo.

Kyoskya :- Madame ici, Kyoskya Oiesu…. Je voudrais faire un retrait du montant de 50 milles dollars de mon compte à transmettre à…

Docteur (confus) : à l'hôpital de Futurapolis.

Dame :- Bien veuillez faire votre code d'autorisation Madame Oiesu.

Kyoskya tape alors une série interminable de chiffre sur le clavier.

Dame :- La transaction est accordée. L'argent est déposé dans le compte de l'hôpital de Futurapolis à l'instant. Bonne journée

Madame Oiesu.

Kyoskya :- Vous de même.

Docteur :- Seigneur… (il compose un numéro) préparez-moi la salle d'opération immédiatement.

Ils retournent dans la salle en vitesse. Sortant de nulle part cinq infirmières entrent avec le docteur dans la chambre du professeur pour ressortir avec le lit et son précieux patient.

Tom :- Mais que faites-vous!!!

Docyeur :- Nous allons l'opérer.

Marie :- Mais comment… ou avez-vous trouver l'argent?

Tous les yeux se retournent vers Kyoskya.

Kyoskya (regardant Jean-Christophe) :- Tu semblais tellement triste a l'idée de le perdre…

Jean-Christophe :- Mais c'est une vraie fortune.

Kyoskya :- Oh ce n'est rien…

Jean-Christophe attrape Kyoskya et la serre contre lui pour la remercier. Il sait que les mots sont inutiles.

Morse :- Je ne sais comment vous remercier.

Tom :- Nous allons vous rembourser…

Kyoskya :- Pas la peine. Je suis heureuse d'avoir rendu la vie a cet homme.

Marie :- Nous vous sommes éternellement reconnaissant.

(bip..bip..)

Jean-Christophe :- Mais qu'es-ce que…

Kyoskya :- Oh c'est mon padget… ( elle jette un coup d'œil) tiens… c'est Astro… Je me demande ce qu'il me veut.

Elle se lève tranquillement et de dirige d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à la porte.

Jean-Christophe :- Attends Kyoskya…. Tu as bien dit Astro.

Kyoskya :- oui… pourquoi?

Jean-Christophe :- Mon ami qui est décédé il y a 15 ans … c'était son nom.

Kyoskya :- Quel coïncidence… Mais mon ami ne peut être ton ami… premièrement le tien est décédé et le mien est un robot est ici les robots ont été exterminés il y a…

Elle ne peut finir sa phrase tous sont debout devant elle le regard brillant.

Morse :- C'EST INCROYABLE!!!

Tom :- Astro est vivant!

Kyoskya :- Mais…

Jean-Christophe :- Astro était un robot Kyoskya… et nous avons jamais eu la preuve tangible qu'il avait périt dans cet explosion

nous en avons déduit que oui…

Elle les regarde d'un air interrogateur. Elle se retourne pour aller téléphoner. Jean-Christophe voulu la suivre mais elle lui fait signe de la laisser seule. Elle revient presque vingt minutes plus tard.

Kyoskya :- Vous m'avez demander comment me remercier …

Morse :-Oui.

Kyoskya : vous devez me promettre de ne pas dire au professeur Codrine que… qu'Astro est vivant.

Marie :- C'est bien lui…

Morse :- Mais pourquoi.

Kyoskya :- Vous me le devez bien.

Tous :- Hmm Okay.

Kyoskya :- Jean-Christophe je rentre chez moi.

Jean-Christophe :- je vais aller te reconduire.

Kyoskya :- Non c'est correct Masumo va venir me chercher… Rester ici. Je viendrais voir demain comment se porte le professeur.

Sans y penser, Jean-Christophe l'a prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la joue très près de la bouche.

Le lendemain matin, Jean-Christophe va rejoindre Kyoskya chez elle. Elle est sur le point de quitter pour l'hôpital lorsque ce dernier arrive. Alors ils y vont ensemble. Arriver a l'hôpital, il se rendent dans la chambre du professeur, ils arrivent tous en même temps. Codrine est réveillé et rose de santé. Un grand sourire éclaire son vieux visage lorsqu'il les voit entré.

Codrine :- Ah mes amis ce que je suis heureux… Mais ou avez-vous trouvé l'argent?

Jean-Christophe :- C'est cette charmante jeune dame qui a payer pour votre opération.

Codrine :- Et quel est votre nom mon enfant?

Kyoskya :- Kyoskya.

Codrine :- Approchez Kyoskya…

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il lui prit la tête entre les mains et l'embrasse sur le front.

Codrine :- C'est ainsi que l'on remercie au Japon, si je ne m'abuse. Je vous doit la vie chère enfant.

Kyoskya :- Je n'ai fait que ce que mon cœur me disais…

Morse se ronge les ongles depuis qu'il est entré…

Morse :- Désolé Kyoskya…. Mais je dois….

Kyoskya le regarde d'un air réprobateur.

Morse : Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne peux garder cela secret… C'était son fils pardi! Codrine c'est un MIRACLE!! Astro… il est

vivant! Astro vivant vous entendez!

Codrine :- Mais que dites vous la?

Morse :- Je vous le dit… Kyoskya le connaît.

Codrine : Mais c'est impossible…

Marie :- C'est son ami. Ils se sont parler hier.

Codrine :- C'est lui qui vous a envoyer…

Kyoskya :- Non…il…

Codrine :- Oh c'est Merveilleux…

Il lui prit les mains et la regarde dans les yeux.

Codrine:- Quand reviens-t-il?

Kyoskya :- Je ne …

Morse :- J,ai si hâte de le revoir…

Kyoskya :- Mais…

Codrine :- Et moi donc.

Kyoskya :- PUIS-JE PARLER!

Le silence retombe immédiatement dans la chambre.

Kyoskya :- Désolé d'avoir crier… mais écoutez-moi. Ne vous faites pas de fausses illusions. Il ne reviendra pas.

Codrine :- Mais…

Kyoskya :- Certaines choses le retienne chez lui. Il ne pourra pas revenir. De plus, il ne se sent pas près a remettre les

pieds a Futurapolis.

Codrine :- Oh seigneur… Je m'en veut tellement j'aurai du mieux le protèger.

Kyoskya :- Vous n'avez pas a vous en vouloir. Il m'a dit que pour le moment c'est impossible mais qu'il essayerait de revenir ne

serais-ce que pour quelques heures. Mais je préfère vous avertir… Même s'ils reviennent vous ne retrouverai jamais

ceux que vous avez connu…

Codrine :- Lorsque vous lui reparlerai pouvez-vous lui dire que je suis désolé de ce qui s'est produit.

À partir de ce moment, la conversation pris un autre tournant et plus personne ne parla d'Astro. Le professeur Codrine sorti de l'hôpital 3 semaines après son opération. Jean-Christophe et Kyoskya ont entamé une relation ensemble. Après 2 mois, Kyoskya propose a Jean-Christophe de venir habiter avec elle et Masumo au manoir. L'amour règne dans le manoir. Marie et Tom viennent faire souvent leur tour avec leur nouvelle fillette, Rosaly. Tous comme M. Morse et Codrine. Six mois après le début de leur relation, kysokya propose d'inviter ses amis à fêter Noël chez eux. Tous acceptent.

Kyoskya :- Merci d'etre venu Codrine.

Codrine :- Ca me fait plaisir… Il y a si longtemps que nous n'avons pas fêter Noël ensemble…

Morse :- La dernière fois c'était avec…

Codrine :- Vous n'avez pas eu de ses nouvelles?

Kyoskya :- Oh il va bien. Il est très occupé. Mais je n'ai rien de nouveau.

L'heure du souper arrive tous s'assoit. A côté de leur assiette une serviette de table retenu par un anneau de céramique, sauf pour Kyoskya. Elle ne s'en rend pas compte immédiatement mais lorsqu'elle vient pour l'enlever elle remarque qu'au lieu de l'anneau de céramique c'est un jolie bague en or certif d'un diamant.

Jean-Christophe :- Kyoskya… Veux-tu m'épouser?

Kyoskya :-… euh… oui .. oui je le veux.

Il l' a prends dans ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement.

Codrine :- Je lève mon verre aux futur époux… FÉLICITATION! Et tous mes vœux de bonheur.

Tous :- Félicitation.

Jean-Christophe :- Évidemment vous êtes tous invités.

La période des fêtes se passe dans la joie et la gaieté. Kyoskya et Jean-Christophe vivent dans un rêve. Tous deux amoureux depuis le premier regard. Le printemps arrive avec son lot de préparatif. Ils ont décidé de se marier en juillet. Kyoskya ne parle pas à Jean-Christophe de l'invitation qu'elle a envoyée à Astro et Uranie. Si ils viennent se sera une merveilleuse surprise et s'il ne viennent pas il ne sera pas déçu. Elle ne reçoit cependant aucune confirmation. Le jour du mariage, elle est en complète ébullition. Dans la maison elle fait les cent pas. Accompagnée de Marie, qui est sa dame d'honneur elle ne tient pas en place.

Marie :- Tu es superbe Kyo!

Kyoslya :- Merci!

De son côté Jean-Christophe à l'église commence à paniquer…

Jean-Christophe :- Et si elle ne venait pas…

Tom :- Ne t'en fais pas elle va venir.

Pour appuyer ses dires ils voient la limousine au loin qui arrive. Masumo est sur le pas de l'église, jasant avec des invités. Jean-Christophe est confus car plusieurs personnes conviées à leur mariage viennent du Japon, soit des amis ou de la parenté à Kyoskya. Ceux qui parlent avec Masumo semblent être de la famille. Masumo entre finalement avec les invités. Tom et Jean-Christophe vont s'installer au pied de l'hôtel lorsque la musique commence. La cérémonie est digne d'un conte de fée. Kyoskya verse même une larme lorsqu'elle dit oui je le veux. Une fois les registres signés et la messe terminée, ils quittent pour la soirée et le souper qui a lieu au manoir. Avec ses grands terrains verts et son immense salle de réception, il n'avait pas besoin de louer de salle ailleurs. Les invités installés dans le jardin jasent de tout et de rien, profitant de cette belle journée d'été. Masumo et Codrine se sont lancé dans une conversation passionnante sur la robotique. Jean-Christophe fait le tour des invités. Il se retrouve soudain devant un homme qu'il avait aperçu avec Masumo sur le pas de l'église. L'homme est assez grand, presque aussi grand que lui, les cheveux bruns cendrés, de grands yeux grands noisette, il semble athlétique sans être monsieur muscle. L'homme le toise quelques secondes avant de tendre la main devant lui. Jean-Christophe serre cette main tendue.

Homme :- Félicitation Jean-Christophe!

Jean-Christophe :- Merci… vous êtes?

Avant que l'homme ne réponde Kyoskya arrive en courant presque et saute au cou de l'homme. Après une accolade, très amicale.

Kyoskya :- Ce que je suis contente que tu soit venue.

Homme :- Je ne pouvait pas manquer ton mariage… peut importe la raison.

Kyoskya :- Oh merci… c'est le plus beau cadeau de mariage que tu pouvais me faire.

Kyoskya se rend alors compte que Jean-Christophe ne bouge pas et regarde a scène avec méfiance.

Kyoskya :- Euh chéri… Es-ce que tu connais le procédé d'humanisation cybertienne?

Jean-Christophe :- Euh oui… un procédé expérimental jamais testé qui soit disant pourrait faire d'un robot un être humain de chair et de sang, en ne gardant que son cerveau électronique. Pourquoi cette question?

Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit Kyoskya qui lui réponde mais c'est l'homme qui le fait.

Homme :- Tu as presque raison… sauf que ce procédé a déjà été testé … deux fois même et les résultat sont concluant.

Jean-Christophe :- Oh je ne savais pas… Récemment?

Homme :- Non.

Jean-Christophe est perplexe ou veulent-ils en venir…

Kyoskya :- J'ai invité Astro a venir a notre mariage…

Jean-Christophe :- Quoi? Va-t-il venir? A-t-il répondu?

Kyoskya :- Euh… il n'a pas répondu mais il est venu.

Jean-Christophe se retourne cherchant dans la foule le visage de son ami d'enfance… Il ne le trouva pas, soudain les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place dans son esprit. Il se retourne et regarde l'homme. Il a beau le regarder sous tous les angles, son ami d'enfance a disparu sous les traits de cet homme viril qui le toise avec méfiance.

Jean-Christophe :- Hmm… je vois… Bonjour. Je ne m'attendais pas a ça. C'est un choc, je dois l'avouer.

Astro :- Oui, je peux le croire. C'est entre autre chose une des raisons de mon refus de venir ici.

Jean-Christophe :- Je comprends… enfin j'imagine.

Kyoskya :- Je vous laisse. Je vais aller voir Liane.

Elle se retourne, laissant seul Jean-Christophe et Astro. Un groupe engagé par Kyoskya, commence un air de musique d'ambiance. Autour d'eux le monde jase comme si de rien n'était… Personne ne se rend compte de la joie et de la frustration qu'éprouve en ce moment Jean-Christophe. Astro fixe Kyoskya.

Astro :- Elle a l'air heureuse… C'est bien ainsi.

Jean-Christophe :- Je veux qu'elle le soit toujours.

Astro :- Je suis d'accord…

Jean-Christophe :- Parle moi de toi… si tu veux bien sur …

Astro :- Hmm… il n'y a pas grand-chose a dire. Lorsque l'explosion a eue lieu, Uranie et moi étions dans ma chambre. Uranie a été gravement atteint et moi j'étais tout aussi mal en point. Je me suis enfui de Futurapolis, bien que les lois interdisaient aux robots de quitter leur pays… Pendant ma fuite, j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur le professeur Oiesu. Alors il nous a caché, il a essayer de nous réparer mais sans grand succès malheureusement. Il avait crée le procéder mais n'avait pu l'essayer. Alors il l'a essayé. Il a du attendre près de 2 ans avant de trouver les bons corps… Normalement, il aurait fait un bébé éprouvette et y aurait implanter le cerveau électronique, mais nous avions déjà beaucoup trop de vécu et d'expérience pour mettre nos cerveau dans le corps d'un bébé. Il avait des contacts un peu partout. Un jour on lui communiqua que deux enfants, un frère et une sœur, avait périt d'une névralgie cervical… une maladie qui a couru longtemps au japon, du a la famine d'après la guerre. Alors il a fait l'opération. Je lui dois beaucoup. Nous avons finalement droit a une vraie vie.

Jean-Christophe :- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé voir le professeur Codrine après l'explosion? Il aurait sans doute pu vous réparer.

Astro :- Tu te souviens de M. Carlz et de Mme. Janis?

Jean-Christophe :- Oui il était les plus proches collaborateurs du professeur Codrine.

Astro :- Ce sont eux qui on essayer de nous tuer… Je ne pouvais plus faire confiance a personne… Je ne savais plus ou aller.

Jean-Christophe :- Oh non… je ne savais pas… mon dieu.

Astro :- Finalement tout c'est bien fini… enfin je ne m'en plains pas. Je suis heureux…

Jean-Christophe :- L'es-tu vraiment?

Astro :- Oh oui…

Un sourire apparut soudainement sur les lèvres d'Astro pendant un seconde Jean-Christophe retrouva son ami. Soudain Jean-Christophe senti quelqu'un tiré sur son pantalon. Il regarde et aperçoit une adorable petite fille d'environ 1 ans et demi accroché à son pantalon. La petite tête bouclée brune, sa petite robe rose pale, elle le regarde.

Jean-Christophe :- Tiens… tu as échapper a tes parents, petite?

Astro mis un genou a terre et ouvre ses bras larges et puissants. La petite marche d'un pas hésitant jusque dans ses bras. Une fois la petite confortablement installer dans le creux de ses bras, il se relève.

Astro :- Chérie… tu as encore faussée compagnie a ta mère…

La réalité frappe Jean-Christophe de plein fouet… Astro est père.

Fillette :- Papa… scuit…

Astro :- Tantôt mon amour… Où est maman?

Fillette :- La…

Elle pointe son doigt en direction de Kyoskya. Sur le coup Jean-Christophe ne comprends pas et croit que la petite s'est trompée.

Astro :- Jean-Christophe vient je vais te présentée ma Femme.

En s'approchant, Jean-Christophe aperçu la femme d'Astro, elle parlait avec Kyoskya. Liane de son prénom, est une ravissante dame aux cheveux bouclée brun et aux yeux d'un brun noisette rieur. Jean-Christophe la trouvait très belle.

Astro :- Chérie, voici Jean-Christophe, le mari de Kyo. Jean-Christophe voici ma femme Liane et ma fille Jade.

Jean-Christophe :- Enchanté.

Non seulement il est marié mais père. Que de surprise.

Jade :- scuit maman!

Liane :-Tantôt petite gourmande.

Astro :- Tu veux bien garder un œil sur Jade chérie… Je dois aller voir quelqu'un avant de quitter.

Kyoskya :- Tu ne pars pas déjà…!

Astro :- Pas tout de suite mais bientôt… La petite a faim et elle est épuisée… Tu sais le décalage horaire. Mais on devrait normalement rester quelques jours.

Liane pris Jade dans ses bras fins, tandis qu'Astro regarde la foule. Son regard s'attarde quelques instants sur Monsieur Morse et puis se fixe sur Codrine.

Jean-Christophe :- Tu veux que je t'accompagne…?

Astro :- Humm… ce n'est pas de refus. Il y a si longtemps, tellement de chose on changer.

Jean-Christophe :- Je t'aiderai.

Astro s'approche de Codrine. Ce dernier est toujours en compagnie de Masumo.

Astro :- Professeur Codrine puis-je vous parler seul a seul un instant?

Masumo :- Je vous laisse,

Codrine :- Bien sur Monsieur. En quoi puis-je vous être utile?

Astro :- À moi en rien. J'ai plutôt cru comprendre que vous désiriez me parler.

Codrine :- Moi? Je ne crois pas. Je ne vous connais même pas.

Astro :- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas plutôt. Car vous me connaissez assez bien.

Codrine :- Puis-je savoir votre nom?

Astro :- Mon véritable nom est Tobias Baltus.

Codrine :- Impossible le fils du docteur Baltus est décédé dans un accident de voiture … attendez…

Codrine avait soudainement pali de deux tons. Il porte sa main a son cœur. Son regard fixé sur Astro.

Codrine :- Impossible… Le procédé d'humanisation cybertienne… Non…

Il tombe en bas du banc, évanoui. Heureusement, ce n'est que passager, le temps qu'Astro se penche pour s'assurer qu'il va bien, le professeur Codrine cligne déjà des yeux.

Astro :- Je ne voulais pas vous ébranler a ce point…

Codrine essaye déjà de se lever. Aider par les bras puissant d'Astro il est assit en moins de 2.

Codrine :- J'en viens pas… Astro… Mon cher Astro. Tu es vivant!

Une larme se forme dans le coin de ses yeux. Astro se sent ébranler par Codrine. Il avait toujours su au fond de lui que le professeur n'était en rien dans l'attentat à sa vie mais il s'empêchait de le croire de peur que cela soit faux. Il avait désormais la preuve du contraire. Sans y réfléchir, Astro pris les épaules de Codrine comme ce dernier le faisait si souvent dans le passé. Ce dernier ce mit a rire a travers de ses larmes…

Codrine :- C'est moi qui est supposé faire ça… Mais maintenant tu me dépasses d'une bonne tête.

Astro :- Que voulez-vous je n'ai pas choisit mon corps… Mais il me plaît bien.

Liane :- A moi aussi.

Elle s'était avancé lorsque le professeur était tombé, La petite toujours dans ses bras, regarde avec fascination le drôle de monsieur que son papa tiens par les épaules.

Astro :- Professeur… Voici ma femme Liane. Et ma fille Jade.

Codrine :- Ta femme…. Et … ta fi… fille.

Liane déposa jade a terre.

Codrine :- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance… à toutes les deux.

La petite avança d'un pas hésitant vers son père. Astro pris jade et la déposa dans les bras de Codrine. Elle se laissa faire.

Codrine :- Ce qu'elle est belle. Je suis si heureux de t'avoir revu et de savoir que tu as tout ce que tu mérites.

Astro :- J'ai souvent pensé a revenir… Mais chaque fois, j'appréhendais ce moment.

Jean-Christophe :- Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre d'avoir peur…

Astro :- Humm ce dois être le fait d'être humain.

Codrine :- Pour moi tu as toujours été humain Astro. En métal mais avec un cœur.

Astro :- Pour vous, mais ce n'était pas l'avis de tous vos confrères.

Codrine :- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

Jean-Christophe : - C'est M. Carlz et de Mme. Janis qui sont responsable de l'attentat chez Astro.

Codrinne : - Quoi!! Non ce ne se peut pas.

Astro :- Pourtant je les aient vu de ma chambre… C'est sans doute parce que j'y étais que j'ai survécu. Uranie était avec moi, je n'ai

pas pu sauver mes parents mais j'ai pu sauver Uranie.

Codrinne : Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne voulais pas revenir. Tu devais te demander si j'avais ma part de

responsabilité dans cette abobination.

Astro :- Entre autre. Mais pour être honnête, au fond j'ai toujours su que vous n'aviez rien a voir la-dedans. Mais je me devais de

sauver Uranie. Et une fois au loin… j'ai tout simplement cesser de me questionner et j'ai appris a vivre.

Codrinne : Hmm.

Jade se tortilla et ce jetta dans les bras d'Astro.

Jade : Scuit Papa.

Astro :- Oui… On y va chérie.

Codrinne :- Vous quittés déjà ?

Astro :- Oui. On va aller faire manger et couché la petite. Le décalage horaire la rend irritable. Et pour tout vous avouez, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Codrinne :- Va-t-on se revoir?

Astro :- Je ne quittes pas aujourd'hui. Nous allons rester quelques jours. Alors sans doute que oui.

Codrinne :- J'en suis heureux.

Ils se serrènt la main. Jade tendit la tête et embrassa Codrinne sur la joue. Et ils quittèrent.


End file.
